Teacher's Pet
by Hezabell
Summary: AU. Hikari is an innocent girl who could do no wrong, but even Hikari herself knows that innocence doesn't stay forever. What she didn't know, was that her teacher would be the one to corrupt her. OC
1. Chapter 1

Hikari glanced down at her phone nervously hoping for a text from her friend saying she would be there any minute. It was her third and final year before applying to college and she didn't want to make a bad impression on the first day of school; not to mention it would be horribly rude to everyone else for her to come in late. But not only was it rude, she's had this feeling of eyes staring at her since she got there and it was really starting to make her squirm. She flinched when the sound of bells echoed through the courtyard of the school, warning students that if they didn't report to their homeroom soon they would be tardy.

"Oh no, oh no, oh no!" She mumbled to herself, hastily running into the building, leaving the spot she and a couple friends agreed to meet on the first day.

She turned the corner of the hall when she bumped into somebody, making her and the person she ran into fall backwards, papers scattering everywhere. She lay on the floor dazed for a moment when a voice called out to her.

"Hey, are you alright?" The voice was deep and masculine signaling her it was a male's. She jolted up in her spot on the floor looking at the person she knocked into. It was her last class teacher, . Her face blushed bright red and she immediatly kneeled to the person.

"I'm extremely sorry! Please forgive me!" She scrambled to pick up the files of paper that had scattered on the floor from their fall, making the neatest pile she could before handing it back to her teacher. Before he could say anything, another apology flew from her mouth as she bolted to her classroom, red still stained on her face.

She threw the door open with a little more force than she meant to, making a bang that resonated within the room, gaining everyone's attention.

"It's nice to see you're eager to come to class. But please don't come in with as much enthusiasm next time. We don't want a hole in the wall at the beginning of the year." The teacher said in the most sarcassic voice anyone has probably heard. Hikari felt her face heat up again muttering a small sorry before taking an open seat in the middle of the room just as the bell rang saying class has started.

Hikari waited until break to start talking to the brunette next to her. "Where were you this morning, Makoto?" The brunette gave her a smug smirk to Hikari.

"We got bored of waiting so we left early. I have to admit, it was worth it though. To see you make such a fool of yourself coming in." Makoto let out a roaring laugh that got the attention of a majority of the class's attention. Hikari blushed at the attention, giving a pout to Makoto.

"You're so mean to me." Makoto stopped laughing and ruffled Hikari's brown hair.

"I know, but you stick with me so it can't be that bad." Hikari glared up at Makoto, but it wasn't very effective. Hikari swatted Makoto's hand away from her head and fixed her hair.

It wasn't until lunch that Hikari and Makoto could fully enjoy talking. A head of pink and blue appeared in the doorway. "Oi! Haruko! Ren! Come eat with us!" Makoto shouted to the two at the door.

"Why else would we come here? Idiot..." Ren said while walking smoothly over to the two girls with Haruko trailing behind.

"Who are you calling an idiot?" Makoto fumed at Ren.

"Only you of course, there isn't anyone with a lower I.Q. than your's in the group." Ren didn't even pause while insulting Makoto.

"Remind me again why I shouldn't beat you into the desk." Makoto felt a sharp pain in her side.

"The hell..." Makoto turned to her assaulter.

"No starting fights during lunch. Especially with one of your friends." Hikari scolded her. Makoto sat down in her seat with a huff.

They continued to eat lunch in moderate peace until the bell rang. Ren and Haruko waved goodbye and Hikari and Makoto sat next to each other until the teacher arrived in the classroom. The day continued as it normally would until the break before her last class. Hikari was slumping in her desk with her head down as the morning's events played in her head.

"You alright?" Makoto asked, very confused by her friend's behavior.

"No... Something happened with this morning. While I was turning a corner to make it to class on time, I ran into him. I fell, he fell, papers were everywhere. It wasn't a pretty sight." Hikari wished to disappear at this moment. The wish became even stronger when Mr. Uchiha walked into the classroom. He looked around the room and when his eyes landed on Hikari, he smirked as she shrunk into her seat even more. Mr. Uchiha looked at the seating chart the previous teachers left and called out to her.

"Hikari Aino, come see me after class." He said while turning his back to the class to write today's information on the board.

"You are in so much trouble." Makoto laughed at Hikari.


	2. Chapter 2

Hikari stayed after class just as Mr. Uchiha requested. She nervously walked up him.

"W-what did you want to see me for, ?" He unfastened his tie, which Hikari thought was a bit unprofessional at the moment. When he looked at her, she suddenly felt uncomfortable. It was the same feeling that was making her squirm this morning. Her gaze was averted to the ground.

"It was very rude of you to run away this morning before I said you could go." He said in a lewd voice.

"I had to make sure I made it to class on time, sir." She could hear him coming closer to her. Hikari backed up, but she tripped and fell backwards using a desk to catch herself. came up and trapped her between the desk and his body.

"I should punish you..." Hikari felt herself inwardly gasp. "But not today." He left a peck on her forhead before pulling away.

"See me after class everyday from now on." He grabbed his jacket off the back of the chair by the teacher's desk.

"By the way, don't tell anyone about this, okay?" He said walking out of the room.

Hikari stayed still for a couple of minutes trying to get her thoughts together. Her teacher, her elder, just... kissed her forehead? Hikari sat confused, 'Was it a dream?' She pinched her arm and when she felt pain but nothing changed, she knew she wasn't dreaming.

She walked home and was greeted happily by her mother. "Hello Hikari! How was your day?" Hikari was just about to tell her mother about what had happened at school when she remembered what had said before he left.

"It was good. I got to see Haruko, Ren, and Makoto again." She said before going up to her room.

She laid down in her bed and covered her eyes. The feeling of his lips still lingered on her forehead. Hikari hugged her body, her mind still not clear about what to do. Soon Hikari fell asleep.

The next morning came far too quickly for Hikari's taste. She was still tired from a restless night and was not happy about going to school.

"Hikari! You're going to be late if you don't hurry!" Her mother yelled from downstairs. Hikari checked herself in the mirror, adjusting her bows before running down the stairs.

"Bye, Ma! I'm heading out now!" She yelled to her mother.

"Wait!" Hikari turned to her mother. Her mother grabbed her face getting a better look at it.

"You hardly got any sleep, didn't you? It's only the beginning of the school year, you can't make this a habit." Her mother said, concerned for her daughter's health. 'Oh if only you knew...' Hikari thought shaking her mother's hands off her face.

"I won't, I'm just excited to see my friends again today since I was so busy with work over break." Hikari said, her mother didn't seem convinced but let her go anyway.

When Hikari arrived at school she was almost late again. She ran up to her classroom but this time skidded to a stop before the door. Taking a deep breath, she opened the door without getting anyone's attention this time. She slowly let out a breath of relief; she was happy today was starting normally. She even got there before the teacher. Taking a seat next to Makoto, she turned to her friend with a smile.

"What did the teacher want to see you for after class?" Makoto asked before Hikari could even utter a word. Hikari blushed red at the thought of yesturday, his lips on her forehead, his body holding her to the desk.

"W-well you see... R-remember how I-I tripped him-m y-yesterday? H-he wasn't happy w-with me and s-scolded me afterwards." Hikari was upset at herself for stuttering so much, she just hoped that Makoto believed her. Makoto stared at her for a moment and Hikari began to squirm under her gaze.

"Sure... Whatever..." Makoto turned her attention away from Hikari to the teacher who was just walking into the room. Hikari was glad that Makoto didn't question her more about the subject and just focused on the lesson in front of her.

By the time her last class came around Hikari was feeling a mix of dread and excitement. She wished she didn't feel so excited though. She still didn't want to face her teacher after class. When came into the class Hikari directed her eyes to her desk immediatly hoping he wouldn't look at her. "Okay class, we're going to be going over Shakespeare."

When the bell rang, Hikari tried to sneak out the back door with the class.

"Miss Aino, I have some business to dicuss with you." called to her. Hikari flinched when her name was called, but reluctantly walked over to her teacher. When all the students were gone from the room, grabbed her waist and pulled her to him. He hooked his fingers under her chin forcing her to look up at him.

"You weren't thinking of leaving after I just told you yesterday to see me everyday after class, were you?" Hikari tried to swallow a lump that was forming in her throat.

"Of course not, Mr. Uchiha." She said in a shaky tone. seemed pleased with her response as he pressed his lips on her cheek, centimeters from her lips.

"That's what I thought." He said releasing her chin. "And call me Sasuke when it's just you and me."


	3. Chapter 3

Time passed and Sasuke and Hikari kept meeting after school. Hikari knew her friends were starting to become suspicious of her staying after class everyday. She didn't know how much longer it would be until they started questioning her. But at the moment that wasn't the first thing on her mind.

Hikari was eating lunch with her friends again, but this time she wasn't listening to them. All her mind has been on for the last couple of days was Sasuke. Did she have feelings for the older man? She couldn't tell, all she knew was that what used to feel so wrong was starting to feel so right.

"Hikari!" She heard it, but it sounded like it was coming from a distance.

"Hikari!" She kept hearing her name being called, and it sounded like it was coming closer. A loud bang in front of her snapped her out of her trance. She looked around and saw the concerned faces of her friends, as well as a few people in the class looking at her.

"What were you thinking about? We were trying to get your attention for the past 2 minutes." Haruko asked.

"Probably thinking about her new boy toy. Or should I say, toy teacher? Isn't that right, Hikari?" Makoto teased. Hikari felt herself stiffen, but tried to relax her body the best she could so she didn't draw anymore suspicion than she already had.

"Ahh the one that has you stay after class everyday? Which teacher is that again? Mr. Uchiha?" Ren teased with Makoto.

"Mr. Uchiha? Doesn't he have a wife?" Haruko added. Hikari froze on the spot.

'He has a wife?' Hikari thought.

"Yeah! I think she was the nurse at our old middle school."

"I remember in our second year there she had to take time off from school because she got pregnant."

'Sasuke has a wife and a child... and I've been seeing him behind their backs.' Hikari tried to keep herself from tearing up.

"Excuse me." She stood up from her spot. "I have to go to the bathroom." She hurried out of the room. Hikari ran to the bathroom, slamming the stall door as she entered. She sat on the toilet, and silently sobbed while hugging her body, trying to feel some form of comfort.

'I'm a horrible person. I'm a homewrecker!' She thought. The door to the bathroom opened, and a couple of girls laughing could be heard from outside Hikari's stall. Hikari covered her mouth and tried to keep herself silent.

"Hehe it was pretty funny when Hikari ran out of the room just now." Hikari's eyes widened. Why were they talking about her?

"Did you hear what they were talking about though? It sounds like Hikari has a little relationship with our teacher. A little forbidden love maybe?" One of the girls said, making the others laugh.

"It would make sense. I mean, did you see how much she tensed up when they suggested it? Not to mention how she reacted when Haruko said he has a wife and kid." The first girl said.

"I don't think so. You all know Hikari is like a nun! I don't even think she's had her first kiss yet. It just doesn't seem like she would do that, especially with a teacher. I think she just has a massive crush on him; which is still pretty weird." Another girl said. The other two agreed with her before walking out of the bathroom. Hikari unlocked her stall door and walked out, looking at herself in the mirror. She had tears stained on her face, but luckily her eyes weren't red. She splashed some water on her face to clean herself up.

'I have to end this.' She thought.

After school that day, Hikari met up with Sasuke after class just like always. He was leaning against his desk staring at her with the same lust-ridden eyes. When she got close to him, he reached out to grab her waist, but was surprised when Hikari's hand shot out, and grabbed his wrist instead. She had never really made a move to stop before, so this was a shock to him.

"We can't do this anymore." She was the first to say something. His eyes widened, but returned to normal in a second.

"And why is that?" Sasuke tried to say calmly, but Hikari could hear the anger underneath. She let go of his wrist, and took a couple steps back placing some more distance in between the two. Sasuke folded his arms in annoyance, waiting for an answer. There was a pregnant silence.

"Well!" He snapped when she didn't answer him. Hikari moved her eyes to the floor, unable to look Sasuke in the face.

"I know you have a wife and child." Hikari started, suddenly feeling a pulse of courage to look him in the eyes. "And I refuse to be a play toy that could destroy your marriage."

Sasuke smirked when she said that. "Hikari..." He started, reaching out for her again.

She slapped his hand away. Then she took a few more steps away. "Don't say anything. Just agree with me. We'll end it here. Please." She pleaded with him. She didn't want to feel guilty. Sasuke let out an exhausted sigh, rubbing his face with his hands.

"I can't agree with that." He said, his eyes moving away from her this time.

"Then I have nothing more to say to you." She left the room before Sasuke had the chance to even say anything.


	4. Chapter 4

Hikari dreaded today to start. Still hurt by the news that she recieved yesturday. 'I guess I did sorta like him.' She thinks hugging her pillow harder. The rest of the night she spent tossing and turning her tears barely stopping.

The next morning she got out of bed early. She was about to walk out the door. "Hikari?" She turned to face her mother. Her mother walked down the stairs, hair still a mess, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Ma? What are doing up?"

"I could ask you the same thing." Her mother said taking a look at the clock. "It's barely six. Where could possibly be going at this time in the morning."

"I forgot a textbook at school so I'm going there early to complete the homework that I needed the textbook for." Hikari lied. She just couldn't sleep and wanted to walk around for who knows how long. She tried her best to ignore the ting of pain that was hitting her in the stomach.

Her mother looked at her speciously. "Alright, I'll let you out this early if its for academic purposes."

"Thank you." Hikari giving her mother a wide smile before going out the door. She let her back lean against the door for a little bit trying to compose herself. She hated lying to anyone but she couldn't tell her mother what had happened.

She walked down the street opposite of the direction of the school.

When Hikari arrived to school it was around 6:45, she was still about forty-five minutes early. The building was quiet, minus the small amount of students who were early birds. She walked into her classroom.

"Makoto, what are you doing here?" The brunette turned at the sound of her name.

"Just got here early. What about you? Actually on time for once?" Makoto said with smirk that only widened when Hikari blushed.

"Shut up! I just couldn't sleep last night." Hikari said, mummbling the last heard the door open but didn't bother to turn around assuming it was just another classmate.

"I guess non of us could sleep then." Makoto said jesturing to the door. Hikari turned around coming face to face with Haruko and Ren.

"What are you guys doing here?" Hikari asked slighty wary of the fact that all her friends happen to come extremely early.

"Makoto emailed us saying she was alone and bored. I came just because I didn't need her blowing up my phone." Ren explained hopping on top of the desk. Hikari felt a ting of pain for not being invited.

"Why didn't you ask me to come?" Hikari asked.

"I did, but you never answered your phone." Makoto said. Hikari pulled out her phone reading the words 'five new messages' across the screen. "Sorry." Hikari mummbled before taking a seat in her spot.

Her final class finally came, or for Hikari came too soon. When Sasuke walked into the room he didn't look at her like he usually would. When he walked in he was extremely professional and curt and during the lesson showd obvious displeasure whenever a student interrupted his lecture with questions. When the bell rang he was walking down the aisle next to Hikari's desk, and he 'accidently' knocked her bag off her desk making all its contents spill to the floor. She made an annoyed grunt and bent down to pick her bag up. She could feel him staring down at her but he didn't say anything. When she finished putting everything in her bag she stood up and he was standing right in front of her.

"Excuse me." She said trying to get past him. But he moved right in front of her again. A little annoyed she tried to step by him again, but once more, he blocked her. She looked at him with a small pout on her face. He let out a small chuckle. Sasuke raised his hand to Hikari's face stroking it lightly. Giving a grunt in disapproval she swatted his hand away. She tried to move around him one last. Sasuke grabbed her hip and swung her around so she was up against a desk. Sasuke grabbed her thighs, lifting her up, forcing her to sit on the desk. His head was right in the crook of her neck. Sasuke bit down on her neck. Hikari let out a gasp in surprise. It was harder than he had ever done before, she knew he was going to leave a mark. She pushed him away by the shoulders and he pulled away looking her in the eyes. They were tearing up.

"Why are you doing this?" She asked. Sasuke smirked at her.

"Why?" His face started inching closer to her's. "Isn't it obvious? Its because I like you." Sasuke said placing his lips on Hikari's.


	5. Chapter 5

Hikari's eyes widened as Sasuke kissed her lips. She place her hands on her arms and tried to push him away. Sasuke pushed her further on to the desk so that she was lying on its surface. He slipped his knee in between her legs.

Hikari kept trying to push him off but he let out an animalistic growl at her every attempt. Sasuke grabbed her other leg and hitched it to his hip. Sasuke's tougne ran over her lips, Hikari refused to open her mouth.

Sasuke let out another annoyed groan for ump time at Hikari's resistance. Sasuke dragged his fingers down her sides making Hikari gasp, he slipped his tongue into her mouth. Hikari tried to bite down on his tongue but Sasuke pulled back before she could. They were both panting after they pulled apart.

"Mmmm you look so tasty Hikari." He said moving his hand down her body. His hands gripped her breast, Hikari gasped and threw her head back.

"Stop it!" She cried out, Sasuke let out a chuckle.

"It doesn't sound like you want me to stop though." He placed small kisses over her neck. Sasuke's hand traveled down her body to the tip of her skirt. A noise made him jump.

"We're going to have to be quick." He said. Hikari's eyes widened.

"N-no! Stop it!" She tried to stop him but he payed no attention to her. Sasuke unbuttoned his pants pulling out his erection. Sasuke positioned himself directly in front of Hikari's entance. He grabbed her panties aside pushing himself closer to her entrance.

"STOP!" She screamed grabbing her skirt and pulling it over herself. Sasuke looked at her with an annoyed expression. Hikari looked at him, her eye watering and face flushed. When their eyes met Hikari looked down, something clicked in Sasuke's head.

"You're a virgin?" Hikari's head shoot up. Sasuke smirked knowing he was right.

"Alright..." Sasuke pulled back pushing his member back into his pants. He brushed Hikari's hair out of her face. "Your birthday is next month, isn't it?" Hikari nodded, her throat feeling swollen.

"Then on your birthday, I'll take you to a hotel and I'll show you the best time you will ever have." He said placing a kiss on her forehead with each word.

Sasuke pulled away from her grabbing his jacket and suit case and going to the door. He looked back at her one more. Her clothes were in disery and hair quite messy. He smirked at his handy work before heading out the door.

'This is going to be a long month.' Hikari thought leaning back on the desk to let her mind set a bit. She got up and hopped off the desk, fixing her clothes and hair before going to retrieve her belongings.


	6. Chapter 6

and The bell rang and all the students piled out of the room. The only people left were Hikari and Sasuke. Hikari nervously walked up to Sasuke.

"Um... Sasuke..." He turned to her with a smirk on his face. He grabbed her waist and pulled her to him. She let out a meek squeak, falling into his chest.

"Tomorrow is your birthday isn't it?" He mumbled into her hair holding her tight.

"Y-yes it is." She said, he lightly dragged his nails up and down her spine making Hikari mew a little at the sensation.

"Are you excited for your gift?" He moved her hair from her neck before moving his hands to her waist holding on tight. He bent his head down and started placing rough kisses on her neck.

"A-actually about that-" He bit on her neck making Hikari gasp. Hikari was about to continue but his hand travled lower making Hikari's mind scatter as he groped and squeezed her bum. Sasuke used his leg to spread Hikari's legs, placing her perfectly over his leg so that it would rub against that little sensitive nub when he moved. Hikari jolted forward when Sasuke moved his leg for the first time.

"Sensitive, aren't we?" He said laughing to himself. Hikari gripped his shirt and he continued to move his leg at a slow pace. Each movement sent strong jolts through Hikari's body. When Hikari started to adjust to the feeling she loosened her grip on his shirt. Sasuke dropped his head and started placing kisses all over her neck again. Hikari let out low moans with each shift of his leg.

"You like that?" Sasuke asked. Hikari just shook her head, unable to even form a word in her current state. "This is only the opening, its going to be much better tomorrow." He said in a low, sensational voice. That when Hikari's mind snapped back.

"Wait Sasuke I -ahhhhhh" Sasuke snuck his hand up Hikari's shirt. His cool hands travled up Hikari's warm skin making her shake at the feeling.

Thats when the phone pulled back and Hikari whine in protest. "Shhhh..." Sasuke said putting his finger up to Hikari's lips. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and answered it.

"Hey, honey what's up?" Hikari knew it was his wife. She felt a sudden wave of guilt hit her.

"You need me to pick him up? Sure, no problem. See ya when I get home. Love you to babe." Sasuke didn't make eye contact with her during the entire conversation, he shut his phone and shoved it back in his pocket.

"I gotta go pick up my son. We'll finish later, promise." He kissed her on the lips before going out the door but Hikari made no motion to kiss him back. She just stood there still as stone. Another pag of guilt hit Hikari when she registered the fact that she was doing something wrong with a child's dad while his mom was still in the picture.

She had that dirty feeling again. Her mind was stuck on the fact that she was messing around with a married man. Didn't that make her a whore? Hikari felt tears well up. She felt horrible and just wanted to cry. And that's excatly what she did.

The next day was extremely awkward for Hikari. The sense of guilt still hung heavy over her.

"Oi, Hikari? You okay?" Makoto whispered to Hikari.

"Huh? Oh, yeah! I'm fine." Hikari said waving her hand in a dismissive manner. Makoto looked at Hikari in a sceptic manner.

"Are you sure? You've seem really out of it lately..." Hikari just laughed at Makoto hoping that she would drop the topic. Unforunatly for her Makoto didn't let up.

"Come on, tell me what's going on. This isn't how you usually act, and trust me, I know how you act. You haven't changed since kindergarten." Hikari's guilt only increased. How could she tell her friends, how could she tell anyone what she's been doing lately? It was impossible without getting Sasuke in trouble and even though that seemed so easy to end it then and there, she couldn't bring herself to do anything.

Finally her last period came, along with Makoto's nagging.

"Alright, today I'm going to give you a packet and let you work as partners on this. You can find your partner after I hand back last week's test." Sasuke said as he start listing off name of students, and Hikari was one of the first ones.

"Hikari Aino." She got up from her seat and approched him. He had a much different atmosphere this time compared to most of the other times, it somehow made Hikari feel excited. When she took the papers Sasuke ran his hand over her's. It was only for a split second but it was enough to make Hikari blush. Hikari quickly made her way back to her seat hoping no one noticed. When she got back to her seat Makoto had a huge grin on her face.

"Why are you smiling?" Makoto let out a low laugh.

"Nothing, nothing. Except I think I just found out why you've been so weird lately." Hikari looked at her confused, she couldn't have found out, could she?

"You've got a crush on the teacher. Hikari, you bad girl." Relief flooded Hikari's senses but that statement made the heat return to Hikari's face.

"I do not!" Hikari said.

"Oh yes you do! I saw that look on your face when he touched your hand."

"Shut up!"

"Hikari and Makoto! I suggest you work on the packet I gave or go over your test instead of talking about boys." Sasuke said emphasizing the test part and getting the whole class' attention on them. Hikari blushed and Makoto just shrugged the extra attention off from their classmates. But one thing Hikari swore was that she saw a hint of jealousy in Sasuke's eyes when he scolded them. Hikari decided to skim over her test and that's when she noticed something, and the bottom of the page read an address with 'meet me here' under it.


	7. Chapter 7

Hikari stood on the side of the building that Sasuke told her to meet him at. She checked her phone on occasions, he was ten minutes late, then a thought dawned on her. Why was she doing this? She didn't have to show up, say that her mom wouldn't let her go, then avoid meeting him until school was over. She felt stupid for not thinking of this earlier. She looked out into the street, he wasn't anywhere to be seen. She sighed and started walking away from the building. She got down the street, and someone grabbed her shoulder.

"Sorry for being late." Sasuke said. Hikari groaned internally. He put his arm around her shoulder and led her to the building. This was the first time she actually looked to see what the building was, and her blood ran cold. It was a love hotel, one of those place that stocked the room with condoms and toys for couples to spend the night in.

He led her to a wall that had a bunch of monitors of the different rooms. Sasuke moved his hand to pick one of the rooms, it looked like a fairy tale room, one that every girl would die to lose their virginity in to the person that they loved. Hikari felt a jolt of excitement thinking about it but shook the thought from her head, 'This is worng' she kept reminding herself.

"Why don't we get one of the less expensive rooms, you don't need to spend that much on me." She said to him, she didn't want him to spend so much for her to turn him down.

"Its fine, I already paid for it." He said pushing the button for the room and playing around this a monitor on the bottom that let him pay. Now not only did Hikari feel bad for his family, so felt bad about wasting his money.

He led Hikari up to the room. He opened the door and let her in first. Hikari's eyes widened, it really was like a fairytale. The furniture was a red theme. The bed was white with red pillows and a red border, the walls and rug were the same color as the pillows, with a chestnut dresser next to the bed.

"You like?" Sasuke's voice broke Hikari from her trace. "Yeah, its really nice." She said steeping into the room. She turned to Sasuke and noticed for the first time he was wearing street clothes, a pair of blue jeans that seemed a bit tight and a grey t-shirt that hugged his arms and chest. She blushed, it was so different to her. She was so use to seeing him his regular teaching attire, now seeing him in regular clothes it was so odd, and so much of a turn on for her.

Hikari blushed when she realizes she been staring a little too long. She can tell Sasuke also took note by the smirk on his face. He walked up to her, wrapping his arms around her waist. He leaned in close to her ear and whispered, "Get a good view because these aren't going to be on much longer."

He led her to the bed with her body still in his arms. The back of her knees hit the bed and she fell backwards. Sasuke crawled up to her, he ran his fingers threw her hair, he cupped her and brought her face to his. Sasuke firmly pressed his lips to hers, Hikari wanted to break away but it felt so good. She moved her lips to meet his movements. They continued to make out, Sasuke slid his tongue across her bottom lip. Hikari was about to open her mouth when she remembered what she wanted to say. She pushed Sasuke back.

"I don't think I can do this." An annoyed look passed through Sasuke's features.

"Why is that?" He asked holding Hikari tenderly. "I can't do that to your family. I don't want to be the one to hurt them if they find out." Sasuke let out an annoyed sigh.

"Listen Hikari. I wouldn't do this, put everything on the line, if I didn't feel anything for you. Hikari, I like you; no I love you. And I want to show how much, by bringing us together in the closest way I can. Do you trust me to do it?"Sasuke twisted his fingers with Hikari's and brought them by her head so she was completely under him, Hikari searched his eyes and found no signs of lying. With her eyes tearing up slightly, she smiled him. "Yes I trust you." She said holding his hand tighter.

He gave a small smile to her before leaning down and kissing Hikari again. They moved again in perfect harmony together with a new found enthusiasm. Sasuke slided his tongue over her bottom lip again and this time Hikari opened her mouth to welcome him in. Their tongues danced in Hikari mouth, and Sasuke knew what he was doing. Hikari's hands slid up Sasuke sides bringing his shirt up. Sasuke broke the kiss, pulling his shirt over his head and going back to kissing Hikari. She ran her hands over his bare chest and back, enjoying the feeling of his skin against hers.

They broke the kiss again and Sasuke pulled Hikari's shirt over her head. He traveled down to her neck and started kissing and biting all over. He spread her legs so that he was in between them.

"Kukuk, you look so vulnerable Hikari." He said in a seductive voice before biting down particularly hard on Hikari's neck. She let out a mixed shriek of pleasure and surprise.

"Shoosh, if your that loud just from a love bite then the whole town is gonna hear you when the real stuff gets started." Hikari blushed at the thought of someone else knowing what was going on in that room. He continued to work on her neck while he ran his hands up her legs up to her ass giving a rough squeeze that made Hikari moan. He lifted her up and brought her closer to him. She could feel something sticking out in Sasuke's pants rubbing on her bottom lips making her gasp.

"You like that?" He asked moving away from her neck to being inches her her face. He gridded his hips into Hikari's making her moan, Hikari thought she was going to go crazy from the sensations. Even Sasuke was making groans above her.

"I can't take this anymore." He said moving away from Hikari's hips. He unbuttoned his jeans and pulled them down along with his underwear. Hikari's face was the shade of a tomato when Sasuke's cock popped out. Her eyes were almost memorized as she watched it bounce after it came out. Sasuke grabbed her chin bringing her attention back to him. He kissed her passionately, they both pulled back panting. He grabbed her hand and guided to his cock. "Just rub it like this." He moving her hand in an up and down motion. Hikari movements were awkward at first but seeing as Sasuke wasn't correcting her she gained confidence and started doing it quicker. She heard him mutter "oh god" above her in a low voice only boosting her confidence more. She tighten her grip on it some more, getting a feel of its smooth and hot skin, feeling how hard it is. Sasuke groaned louder and Hikari blushed seeing how much control over him. She felt a little bit cocky so she ask him "You like that?"

He looked down at her with a dangerous smirk. "So you want to play it that way?" He pushed her back and unbuttoned her skirt pulling it off her. Suddenly Hikari felt very insecure. She tried to cover her body up but Sasuke grabbed her arm and brought them above her head.

"Ah ah ah. You already saw me naked, now I get to see you." He held both her wrist with one hand above her head. He put his hand on one of her tits and squeezed it. Hikari gasped and Sasuke started kneading her breast. "They're so nice, so firm and soft." He said placing kisses on her neck.

He let go of her hand and ran that hand under her back, coming around to grab her breast again. His other hand ran down her body lightly making Hikari shudder. He reached down and rubbed her though her panties.

"You already so wet. We probably won't even have to play too much down it all from just a little foreplay?" Hikari couldn't answer him. She was too lost in the pleasure to think properly. He reached into her panties and rubbed her slick lips. Hikari arched her back as a moan flew through her lips. Sasuke attached his lips to her lone breast. Hikari started squirming under his touch.

"Too much." She forced herself to say. It was too much stimulation for her to handle. Sasuke smirked and pulled himself away from Hikari's body. He place himself in between her legs. He rubbed himself against. Hikari moaned.

"Please just do it." Sasuke wanted to mess with some more but decided against it. He lined himself up with Hikari's entrance. He looked at Hikari's face and saw the fear in her eyes.

"Hey." He got her attention. He interwined his fingers with hers. Sasuke's lips connected to Hikari's with a kiss that took away all her troubles for the moment. He started pushing himself into her. Hikari tensed, squeezing his fingers but Sasuke gave her a reassuring squeeze back maintaining the kiss. Hikari relaxed and Sasuke continued to push into her. It started feeling painful for Hikari, the kisses and reassuring squeezes weren't enough. She pulled his body closer to her, holding onto him for dear life until Sasuke stopped. He pulled back from the kiss panting heavily.

"It's in." He said noticing the tears forming at the corners of Hikari's eye. He whipped away the tears with his thumb.

"It feels weird." Hikari moaned making Sasuke chuckle. "It's going to feel better soon. Does it hurt?" Hikari shock her head letting him know she was fine. He started moving his hips slowly. Hikari groaned to his movements, it didn't sound like painful groans nor pleasurable noises. Sasuke wanted nothing more than to pound into Hikari, but for her sake he held onto his self control as best as he could. He sometimes slipped and snapped his hips into Hikari's making her grasp and tighten up more than she already was.

Hikari started moaning to Sasuke's movement. "Better?" Hikari nodded her head enjoying the feeling of being connected to Sasuke. He connect his forehead to hers as he continued to thrust into her. Hikari started moving her hips with his only increasing the pleasure between both of them. Sasuke started moving faster, Hikari only moaned louder. Hikari started holding onto to Sasuke in the pleasure. When Sasuke started moving even faster Hikari couldn't keep up with his thrust. She clawed at Sasuke's back running her fingers down surely leaving marks. The sound of their skin slapping with each thrust echoed over their moan and grunts.

"Sasuke, I feel weird. It feels like a knot in my stomach." Hikari said. "Hehe Just wait your about to feel something amazing."

Hikari squirmed as the knot in her stomach continued to tighten. Sasuke's thrust started to become more frantic and irregular. His cock began to pulse inside Hikari. "I'm about to-" Hikari almost screamed as the knot released blinding Hikari in a fiery white light of pleasure took over her vision. Sasuke let out a loud groan as spilled his load inside Hikari. Sasuke rolled off Hikari feeling exhaust and pleased. He looked at Hikari as she came down from her orgasm. "That was amazing..." She said panting heavily. "It was the best I had in a while." Sasuke said.

Hikari took a deep breath trying to control her heart beat when she noticed the warm cum inside her. "Sasuke! You came inside me! I could get pregnant!" She paniced. "Hey, hey. Don't worry, I got it covered." He reached into the draw and pulled out a box. "Plan B pills. Your safe now." She looked at them. "They keep everything here, don't they?"

"Basically." Sasuke said handing her a bottle of water from the same draw. She took the pill and slipped under the cover with Sasuke. He pulled her close to his chest. Hikari fell asleep in his arms listening to his heart beat.


End file.
